The Good And The Wicked
by TheWitch'sDorothy
Summary: The story of Oz's witches before they were classified as "good" or wicked". Glinda is the princess of Oz, and Evanora and Theodora are daughters of a lord visiting the palace. Plagued with suitors, Glinda finds herself falling for Evanora. Will opposites attract? Or will Evanora's growing darkness eclipse whatever love they share? Evanora/Glinda, later Oz/Theodora.
1. Chapter 1

"Glinda!" Her father's voice boomed through the halls of the grand palace, stopping the girl in her tracks. A young woman of seventeen, Princess Glinda of Oz was well-loved and well-known by all under her father's reign. Dressed in her customary pale blue dress, with the golden diadem of Oz slightly precariously on her pale blonde waves, she looked like a combination of regal and still innocent, a look that was admittedly difficult to come by, even in Oz. Her beauty had already won her a host of suitors, none of whom had been successful- though not for lack of trying. Glinda simply showed no interest in marriage or anything similar.

"Glinda!" King Averin's voice was more insistent this time as he called his daughter. Sighing, the blonde turned and went to the throne room. It was probably more suitors, and she was honestly quite sick of them.

"Yes, Father?" She asked with a smile as she entered the throne room from the side door. He smiled at her, gesturing at the four people standing by the door.

"You remember the Arduennas?" He replied. Glinda nodded, a small smile coming over her face. They'd visited a long time ago, when she was six. She remembered showing Theodora, who'd been only three at the time, around the palace. She hadn't gotten to meet Theodora's older sister, who had been eight years old, as she'd been sick and had stayed home in Gillikin. But she recognized Theodora now, with her large, warm brown eyes and dark brown hair, hidden under a dark crimson hat.

"I do." She walked over to them, shaking hands with Lord and Lady Arduenna and giving Theodora a quick hug. She smiled as she pulled away, turning to face Theodora's sister. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure-" She swallowed her eyes growing a little wider as she got her first good look at Theodora's sister. She was easily the most beautiful girl the blonde had ever seen. She had piercing green eyes that matched the walls of the palace, with dark, chocolate brown hair the same color as Theodora's, only it was gathered into a bun at the base of her neck, and wore a simple pale green dress.

"Evanora," She said, shaking Glinda's hand, before bringing it to her lips and kissing it in the way her suitors did. Only her suitors had never brought a faint flush to her cheeks or her stomach flutter. She brought her hand down as daintily as possible, trying furiously to hide her blush. Her hand tingled from where Evanora's lips had touched her hand.

"The Arduennas will be staying here on official business for the next few months," her father explained. "So would you be willing to show Evanora and Theodora to the guest rooms?" Glinda tore her eyes away from Evanora, her blush darkening as she remembered her manners.

"O-Of course, father," she said, backing up to stand next to her father. Averin looked down at his daughter with a hint of confusion in his brown eyes. She shrugged slightly, looking up at him apologetically. In truth, she didn't really know herself why Evanora was make a fool of herself like this. She was probably just tired or something. That was it, she thought with a nod. "Theodora? Evanora?" Walking over, she smiled at them again before leading them out the main doors to the throne room.

"I remember this from when you showed me around!" Theodora exclaimed, running down the hall. "That way's to the banquet hall, that way to the grand ballroom…" She went running down the hall. Evanora turned apologetically to Glinda, an exasperated look on her face.

"I'm sorry- she just gets excited sometimes, and-" Glinda laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. It needs to be more lively around here sometimes," she replied with a smile.

"Well, that's what we're here for. Now, would you like to show me around?" Evanora asked with a smile, linking her arm with Glinda's, who froze. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she shook it off, covering her shock with a pleasant smile.

"Of course." She led Evanora down the hallway, excited and apprehensive for what the coming months would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to ComingAndGoingByBubble, nycmb, NadezhdaSt, LazyWriterGirl, and all the Guests who reviewed the last chapter! :D It really makes my day seeing those reviews, and it honestly is my main inspiration to continue writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Glinda stood in front of her bedroom window a few weeks later, watching the stars and moon with a contemplative air. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved looking at the night sky, hoping for a shooting star to grant her wishes. Now, she wished for answers, mainly, answers pertaining to her feelings for Evanora. After that first day, she'd been sure to get enough sleep; but the feelings were back with a vengeance in the morning. The butterflies in her stomach and occaisional stammering; how she would study Evanora when she thought the brunette wasn't working, and the pale pink blush that would creep over her cheeks when she got caught staring. It was the first time she'd ever really felt that way about another person and it scared and excited her.

Evanora herself wasn't really helping matters, now that she thought about it. Always teasing, touching Glinda's arm or hand, linking their arms together. And then there was Theodora, always vanishing at the most inopportune moments and leaving her and Evanora alone together. It was honestly quite infuriating, she thought as the night breeze ran through the city and her open window, causing her to shiver and clutch her white nightgown more tightly around her. Fog was rolling in, dulling the bright lights of the city into green and gold blurs. A small smile crept over Glinda's face as she quickly retrieved her wand from her bedside table.

She'd been practicing magic for a while now; almost four years. It had taken her a while to really fully understand what magic truly was. It hadn't surprised anyone how naturally proficient she was, as her father was the Wizard and her mother had been the Good Witch of the South. She had inherited more of her mother's powers, with the manipulation of fog. But she had her own specialty: if she concentrated, she could create bubbles; bubbles big enough to carry a person in and fly them over Oz. One day, she hoped she wouldn't need the bubbles to fly, that they'd be just for show to impress the people. But that was a long ways away, she knew. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her hands and concentrated, picturing the fog in her mind, dissipating and going away from the city. She felt the cold dampness of the misty fog around her hands and a rush of wind, blowing her hair around her face. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw the fog twisting and writhing in midair, not really dissipating or going away. Focusing, she made a shoving motion with her hands, frowning with concentration and effort. Slowly, the fog began to roll out of the city in great waves similar to water on a windy day.

Glinda allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction as the last of the fog left the Emerald City, her arms dropping to her sides and her wand held loosely in her fingers. Exhaustion began to creep over her; it was late and moving all of the fog had been no small feat. She'd have to go to the royal library tomorrow morning and read up on the spell for dispelling fog, and how to do it properly, without causing exhaustion. The last time she'd been in the library, she hadn't been able to get any proper reading done, as Evanora had been there reading up on the old legends and fairytales of Oz, while Theodora had looked on over her shoulder and made banal comments about this and that. Then, of course, Evanora just had to come over and ask her what she was reading while skimming her hand over Glinda's shoulder. She'd stammered something about magic theory, the Oz-forsaken blush creeping back up onto her cheeks. Evanora had sat down next to her, pointing out a spell on lightning that she said was useful, but difficult. Glinda had been too preoccupied on the fact that the brunette's hand had been touching hers to truly understand, but she'd gotten one thing out of the conversation that had followed: Evanora was a witch also, and so was Theodora.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Glinda turned, holding her wand warily as she walked towards her bedroom door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Evanora," said a familiar voice and Glinda's heart sped up. Setting her wand down, she quickly pulled on her powder blue dressing gown before opening the door. Sure enough, there was Evanora, in a simple black dressing gown with emerald accents. Her hair was still pulled back in its bun and she smiled at Glinda. "I was looking out the window, and I noticed the fog going away- which I thought was rather odd for this time of night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Glinda smiled back shyly.

"Maybe," she replied playfully. "Who wants to know?"

"I do, for one. I could ask around and see who else, if you'd like." Evanora had a teasing twinkle in her green eyes as she watched the blonde. "But I think it was you, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Glinda," she said with what she hoped was a friendly smile. "'Your Highness' sounds too formal." Evanora's eyes twinkled brighter as she nodded.

"Glinda, then. Anyway, Glinda, I'm sorry for disturbing you- I merely was curious as to the origin of the fog's disappearance." Taking her hand, Evanora raised it to her lips and pressed another kiss to it, smiling as she released Glinda's hand. Glinda stood there, her hand tingling and her face flushing. "Good night, my pretty one." Glinda's eyes widened as with one last, mysterious smile, Evanora retreated back into the darkened corridor. Only after a few minutes did she manage to stutter out, "Good night."


End file.
